


divine exhilaration (sex hangs in the air)

by captainraz



Category: Astoria: Fate's Kiss, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: 500 words of establishing consent, Canon Non-Binary Character, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: "You want me to... wear this," Alex said, holding the piece of purple silicon up between us."Really, Alex, you're a child of Aphrodite surely you can bring yourself to say the word "dildo"."orThe gratuitous Alex Cyprin strap-on fic no one asked for.





	divine exhilaration (sex hangs in the air)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Felix Hagan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lt8ciSAf7aM) for the title.

"You want me to... wear this," Alex said, holding the piece of purple silicon up between us.

"Uh huh."

A crease formed between their perfect brows. "Do you... do you wish I had a penis?"

"What? No, of course not! Why would you think that?" Guilt rose up in my throat at the idea I could think Alex was anything less than perfect just the way they were.

A furious blush had formed on their face. "I mean..." they said, jiggling the toy for emphasis. "Do you really miss them that much?"

"No! I don't wish you had a penis, and I don't want anyone who has a penis." I resisted the urge to stamp my foot in frustration; this conversation _really_ wasn't going the way I had imagined.

"Then why do you want me to wear... this?"

"Really, Alex, you're a child of Aphrodite, surely you can bring yourself to say the word "dildo"."

Impossibly, their blush deepened.

"So if you don't miss sleeping with someone who has one, and you don't wish _I_ had one, why'd you want me to wear this dildo? Because from here it kind of feels like I'm not enough for you the way I am."

The guilt intensified. As if Alex didn't have enough problems with feeling like they weren't good enough as it was; the demigod who didn't quite belong on Olympus but didn't truly belong in the human world either. Not good enough in the eyes of _ some_ of the gods and forced to hide their true nature around most of humanity.

I couldn't believe how badly I was screwing this up.

Since my words apparently weren't cutting it I decided to let my actions speak for me. I pulled Alex into a searing kiss, the blasted sex toy pressed between our chests, kissing them until they were breathless and moaning and had no reason to doubt the strength of my feelings for them. When I pulled away Alex blinked a few times to regain their senses, desire pooling in those amaranth eyes.

"Hi," they said.

"Hi."

"I'm still curious as to why you want me to wear this."

"Because I enjoy that kind of sex and want to have it with you? Because the idea of you wearing that is really, really hot and I can't wait to see it."

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "Really hot, huh?"

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Uh huh. You have no idea."

Alex's fingers ran down my jaw, causing my breath to hitch. "I think I'm starting to see the appeal." Their fingers grazed the front of my throat and I struggled to maintain my train of thought.

"It's _you_ I want wearing this, Alex, no one else. You're the one that I want to do this with."

"Your wish is my command."

Alex pulled me into another kiss, lips claiming mine with the same intensity they put into every one of our kisses. They really were unfairly good at that, but what did I expect from falling in love with a child of Aphrodite?

Their kisses distracted me long enough for Alex to get my clothes off and for me to return the favour, dragging their binder off with rather more enthusiasm than finesse. Getting the dildo and its harness situated took a little bit of effort and some undignified wiggling but once it was on it looked every bit as good as I'd hoped it would.

"See something you like?" Alex said with a devilish grin.

I barely had the breath to reply. "Absolutely."

Knelt upon the bed as they were, purple silicon jutting proudly from their slender hips and their eyes full of love, warmth and desire, Alex had never looked hotter. And that was saying something. Alex crawled up my body to give me another kiss, the hard length of the dildo pressing against my thigh.

"Are you ready for this?" they whispered against my lips.

So ready. "Yes," was all I managed to get out.

I reached for the lubricant in the bedside table.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure you need that," Alex said, fingers teasing between my legs. My hips stuttered at the contact.

"You're not wrong," I said, gasping as Alex's talented fingers continued their tease. "There's no such thing as too much lube though."

Alex hummed in agreement as they removed their fingers. I missed the contact already.

They lubed up the dildo with steady hands, their eyes never leaving mine and a wicked smirk on their face. Watching the steady slide of their hand up and down the shaft was so hot I had to bite my lip against a moan. Alex's smirk inly widened at that; they knew _exactly_ what they were doing to me.

The lube was tossed to one side, a problem for later, and then Alex was guiding the tip of the dildo against me, pushing in with careful but insistent pressure. I gasped at the sensation of the cold silicone covered in lube, clutching at Alex's shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Their face was full of warmth and affection and concern.

"I'm good. Cold. And it's been a while."

"I'll go slow," they promised. "So slow."

True to their word they slowed down, and I felt every inch of the silicon cock push into me, pleasure blooming as I opened up for them. Gods, it felt so _good_. Eventually I couldn't take any more, our hips pressed flush together, and I gasped for breath.

"Okay?" they asked, bracing themselves above me.

"Never better," I said, looking up at the literal god of love between my legs, inside me. I needed them so much.

"You're so beautiful like this," Alex murmured. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now _please_ Alex, fuck me."

"As you wish," they said with a smirk.

Then their hips began to move, slowly at first as promised, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in with the same exquisite gentleness. I arched into every thrust, my nails raking down Alex's back. I felt every inch of every thrust, pleasure spiralling out from between my legs as the dildo I'd chosen for us hit all the right spots exactly as I'd hoped.

Soon it wasn't enough, the sensations pleasurable but not building towards a peak. My hips began thrusting back of their own accord, my moans coming out as whines of frustration.

"More?"

"More," I demanded.

Alex's hips sped up, settling into a rhythm that had me gasping for air. Every thrust hit me just right, was just hard enough to drive the breath from my lungs in the best way. The pleasure built inside me, raising me up, up, up towards the kind of heights I'd only ever known with Alex.

I looked up at them through my haze of bliss, at the love of my life concentrating so sweetly on bringing my to my peak. Sweat beaded on Alex's forehead from the exertion but their pace never faltered; the stamina of a demigod came in _very_ useful sometimes.

"Fuck. Alex." I could barely get the words out, syllables stuttering to a halt as my breath caught in my lungs.

It was all too much and not enough at all.

"Close?"

All I could do was nod in response.

Alex shifted their weight to one arm with barely any effort, the rhythm of their thrusts not changing. With their free arm they reached between our hips, fingers searching for the spot that would send me tumbling over the edge. The angle was slightly awkward, and they slipped a little in the lube and my own copious wetness, but at this point there was no wrong way of touching me.

The moment their fingers pressed firmly against my clit I was gone, arching up and off the bed as pleasure overtook me.

"Alex!" I gasped their name like a prayer.

My fingernails dug into Alex's shoulders, eliciting a moan I could barely process, all brain function lost to the sensations coursing through my body. It was the strongest spark of Aura, the first sip of Ambrosia, the pounding beat of a constant heart.

It was the sensation of flying, of being free and powerful and limitless.

Alex kept gently thrusting throughout my climax, fingers still working, slowing to let me come down from my high at last.

I looked up at them with a goofy grin as the post-coital lassitude settled into my limbs, that sweetly leaden feeling that only happened to me after a _really_ good orgasm. "Gods I love you. You're kind of amazing, you know that?"

A deep flush that had nothing to do with arousal or exertion crept up their cheeks, staining the tips of their ears red. "I could stand to hear a little more on the subject."

Since my brain was less capable of forming words than usual I just pulled them into a kiss, sloppy but heartfelt, hoping it would convey everything my words couldn't. Alex moaned as my teeth grazed their bottom lips, hips twitching in a way that sent delicious aftershocks through my body.

"You're close too aren't you?"

"Uh huh," they admitted, breathing heavily. "I love making you feel good and watching you like that... well, I can see why you like this kind of sex."

Instead of answering I urged Alex to pull out, missing the weight and feel of them inside me immediately, and guided them on to their back. It was a little awkward to navigate the straps of the harness to touch them where they needed it but I managed it. A few gentle strokes was all it took to have Alex gasping and moaning my name as they buried their face in my neck.

They muttered something in lilting Greek as they caught their breath back. "That's-- That was." They licked their lips. "I think I enjoyed that."

"Are you done or can you go again?"

Alex grinned in response, their hand creeping up my side. "With you? I can always go again."

I swung a leg over to straddle Alex's hips, sliding back down onto the dildo with ease, letting it fill me with the promise of more pleasure. The loud moan that filled the bedroom hadn't come from my lips alone.

"Let's try things this way," I said taking Alex's hands and settling them on my breasts. "And then, if you're a really good demigod, I might show you what I can do when _I'm_ the one wearing the harness."

Wine dark eyes lit up with desire and challenge. "Show me what you've got, Agent."

"With pleasure."


End file.
